


The  T a t t o o

by Katryusha



Series: +30 Of USUK [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an idiot, Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, This Is STUPID, USUK - Freeform, but here u go, smol story is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: “Alfred, I swear to fucking God, if you keep up with that shit I’m going to have that bloody tattoo removed!”





	The  T a t t o o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoengland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hello  
> no, i am not dead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Aaaaaand, here ya go, have this shitty drabble, I TRIED, I DESERVE A GOLD STAR WITH COMIC SANS QuQ
> 
> Not Beta-ed

“Alf— Alfred—!” The Brit moaned, burying his face in the pillow beneath him as Alfred’s fingers twisted just right inside him. His hands gripped the sheets as he pushed up his hips…

And then there was a sound.

And Arthur was instantly reminded of the night where Alfred and him had gotten rather tipsy (or more like Arthur had gotten drunk and Alfred tipsy) and after a bet or something along those lines. The Brit found himself with his arse in the air as he got a bloody guitar tattooed on his backside. A spur of the moment decision on what the tattoo should be, and, by all means, it could’ve been a lot worse.

Arthur hadn’t really attributed the title of ‘mistake’ to it albeit it had been very sudden and he definitely hadn’t been ready for the pain in his arse next morning. He had woken up thinking that Alfred had shagged him as if there was no tomorrow, but no. The git had had a good laughter out of that.

Problem wasn’t even that Alfred had been laughing obnoxiously next to him that night, nor the pain that followed or the shame that he asked a complete stranger to tattoo a guitar on his bottom.

It was that Alfred never let that go. And almost every bloody time—

“ _Thrum-thrum-thrum_ —”

“Alfred! For fucks’ sake!” He groaned into the pillow, mood completely thrown out the window as the American continued to make guitar noises. He felt a wet muscle on his skin, on his tattoo, and promptly felt a shiver going up his spine that would, and could, otherwise, make him aroused, but now…

“ _Dirnt-dirnt_ ~” He continued the twang noises, tongue trailing all over his tattoo as if he could fucking play it. Arthur wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Alfred, I swear to fucking God, if you keep up with that shit I’m going to have that bloody tattoo removed!” His breath hitched in his throat then and he was reminded that Alfred still had two of his fingers knuckle deep inside him.

“Take a chill pill, Artie, I’m putting music to set up the mood!” He replied cheerfully, smirking against his skin. He didn’t have to look to know. Arthur knew he had that blasted grin in place.

“No. You’ve completely ruined the mood, you bloody idiot!” He complained, annoyance dripping from his voice, but the American was undeterred like always. It was frustrating, sometimes it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. “I’m going to remove it!” He threatened, although the slight shakiness in his voice showed that he didn’t really mean it.

Oh, but Arthur definitely would. If he could be spared the American’s torment. If he could…

“C’mon, Artie. You and I both know that’s not gonna happen.” Alfred replied with ease. Because it was the truth. “We don’t have money for that.”

...pay for it.

The American laughed, Arthur pursed his lips and prayed in his mind that Alfred would soon stop trying to play 'guitar' with his tongue. 

**Author's Note:**

> "but yeah america probably plays that guitar with his tongue  
> and makes twangy noises causing the mood to go away  
> someone write a fic for this i need" -nyoengland


End file.
